Havana
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = Classic October 3, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) April 17, 2019 ( ) Tango Version August 14, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Tango Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Tango Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Tango Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Tango Version) |alt = Tango Version |mode = Solo |mc = JD2019 / NOW'' files''' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tango Version 1A: 1B: 2A: |pc = |gc = |lc = (Classic) (Tango Version) |nowc = Havana HavanaALT (Tango Version) |audio = |dura = 3:38 |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BlbAJ2TBcs5/ |perf = Classic Shirley Henault '''''Background Dancers Clara Belenus Nordeen Ezzahr Tango Version Julien Durand (P1)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=7m14s Juliana Herrera (P2)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=5m45s |title = |from = album }}Camila Cabello tarafından "Havana" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı siyah saçlı bir at kuyruğu, menekşe flamenko elbisesi, altın çember küpeler, altın bileklik ve altın ve siyah bağlanmış topuklu bağlanmış bir kadındır. Tango Versiyonu P1 Dansçı bıyığı olan bir adam. Mor jartiyerlerle sarı bir elbise gömlek ve siyah pantolon giyer. Etrafında siyah bir kayışı olan mavi bir fötr şapka, mor çorap ve mokasen giyiyor. P2 Dansçı kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Üzerinde mor bir sütyen ile mavi şeffaf bir dantel üst giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah jartiyer kemerli mor bir etek var. Birden çok askıya sahip siyah topukluları var. havanaalt_coach_1.png|P1 havanaalt_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan özellikleri vintage, Küba tarzı sahne. Her yerinde görüntülenen palmiye ağaçları ile açık bir kafe bulunmaktadır. İnsanlar sıklıkla manzara içinde görünürler. Havana şehrine benziyor. Arka Plan Dansçıları Arka planda dört arka plan dansçısı görülebilir. İlk arka plan dansçısı bir kadındır. Kısa saçları, yarım pembe tişörtleri, uzun pembe pantolonları ve pembe topuklu ayakkabıları var. Ayrıca sol elinde altın bir bileklik ve sağ elinde sarı bir bileklik takıyor. İkinci arka plan kadındır. Bir at kuyruğuna bağlı kahverengi bir saçları var. Sarı tişörtler ve sarı topuklu yarım triko sarı gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca altın bilezik takıyor. Üçüncü arka plan dansçısı erkek. Kıvırcık siyah saçları ve bıyığı var. Sarı bir fanila, uzun sarı pantolon ve sarı-beyaz ayakkabılarla sarı açık gömlek giyer. Ayrıca sağ elinde kahverengi bir bileklik var. Dördüncü arka plan dansçısı erkek. Kıvırcık saçlı. Açık mavi fötr şapka, açık mavi tişört, mavi şort ve açık mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. Tango Versiyonu Arka plan, Klasik rutinin arka planının bir örneğini kullanır. Siyah bir filtre ve sağdan ve soldan gelen iki turuncu spot ile başlar, tüm rutinin koçlarına odaklanır. Şarkı her alkışla başladığında, klasik arka planın bir kısmını farklı yerlerde yanıp sönerek, mor, kırmızı, mavi ve yeşil renkli (montajına bağlı olarak) bir montaj oluşturuyor. Bu flaşlar, vuruşla birlikte çarpıyor. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Her iki elinizi de beş kez sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Ekranın sağında bir öpücük üfle. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Havana gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Havana gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Havana gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Havana gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tango Versiyonu Tango rutininde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: *P1: P2'nin boynunu sağ elinizle tut. *P2: Sağ elinizi P2'nin bacağına yakın bir yere koyun. Gold Moves 2: *P1: Geriye yaslanın ve sağ elinizi P2’nin çenesine yaklaştırın. *P2: P1'i sol elinizle tutun ve sola yaslayın. Havanaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Havanaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Havanaalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Havanaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Latin Flavor *Must Just Dance *Simple Dances *The 2010s Were Banging *Just Dance 2019 Hits *Around the World * *Latin Corner *All Songs F-J Tango Version *Latin Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *Son satır, “Havana oh na na”, şarkı sözlerinde gösterilmez. * nın orkestra enstrümantal versiyonu, EOS 2018 basın toplantısında Ubisoft'taki şarkılardan biri olarak kullanıldı. *'' '' başlangıçta E3 şarkı listesinde açıklanacaktı, ancak şarkının açıklanması bilinmeyen sebeplerden dolayı Gamescom'a resmen ertelendi. Bununla birlikte, parça Gamescom öncesi birçok teaser'da belirir, E3 demosunda oynanabilir bir şarkı olarak görünür ve Gamescom'dan önce ön izlemesi yayınlandı. *Şarkının Young Thug olmadan solo versiyonu oyunda kullanılıyor. *'' '' , Ubisoft mağazasının web sitesinde ürün açıklamasında resmi ilanından önce göründü, ancak kaldırıldı. Galeri Game Files Havana cover generic.png|''Havana'' Havanaalt_cover_generic.png|''Havana'' (Tango version) Havana_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Havanaalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Tango version) havana cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) havanaalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Tango Version) Havana_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Havanaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Tango version) Havana cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Havana_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Havanaalt cover 1024.png| cover (Tango Version) HavanaALT_BC.jpg| cover (Tango Version) Havana p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Havanaalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Tango Version) Havanaalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Tango Version) Havana pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) HavanaALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tango Version) postcard_havana001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_havana001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_havana002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_havana002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_havana003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_havana003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots havana jd2019 menu.png|''Havana'' in the menu (8th-Gen) havana jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) havana jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Havanaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Tango Version in the menu (8th-Gen) Havanaalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Tango Version, 8th-Gen) Havanaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tango Version, 8th-Gen) Havana_jdnow_menu.png|''Havana'' in the menu Havana_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Havana_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Havanaalt_jdnow_menu.png|Tango Version in the menu Havanaalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tango Version) Havanaalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Tango Version) Promotional Images Havana teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjxQtPmHcBf/ Havana instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Havana twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic) Havanaalt twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay Teaser (Twitter - Tango Version) 1day E3 teaser.gif|1 Day Left Teaser Havana promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Havana jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification in Just Dance Now (along with Finesse (Remix), Bang Bang Bang and Work Work) Behind The Scenes Havana bts.gif|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others havana thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Havanaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Tango Version) havana thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Havanaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Tango Version) havana watermarks.png|Watermarks in the background 3B558718-E535-4AC6-916A-EBE2070112E3.png|The coach in the tutorial notification Videos Official Music Video Camila Cabello - Havana ft. Young Thug Havana (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Havana - Gameplay Teaser (US) Havana - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Havana - Gameplay Teaser (Southeast Asia) 'Tango Version' Havana (Tango Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Havana (Tango Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Танец Just Dance® 2019 - Havana by Camila Cabello (PS Move) Just Dance Now - Havana 5 stars Havana - Just Dance 2020 'Tango Version' Just Dance 2019 Havana (Versão tango) Just Dance Now - Havana Alternate Megastar Havana (Tango Version) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Havana - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Havanatango nohud Behind the Scenes Havana - Behind the Scenes (US) Havana - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation en:Havana es:Havana Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Camila Cabello Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Nordeen Ezzahr Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları